The present disclosure relates to a wind energy system and a yaw bearing system for a wind energy system.
Forces and moments from a drive train of a wind energy system to the tower of the wind energy system are guided by a large yaw bearing. The yaw bearing is usually one large wheel with teeth pointing outwards or inwards depending on the location of the yaw drive. The yaw drive is used to orientate the machine nacelle with the drive train relative to the tower.
Wind energy systems have a nacelle with a bed plate fixed therein. The bed plate is connected to the yaw bearing. Current bed plate designs could possibly identify fatigue problems, especially near the yaw bearing where the forces and the moments have a maximum. Higher warranty costs and lower customer satisfaction are possible consequences. Thus, the connection of the nacelle to the tower of the wind energy system should be improved to reduce fatigue problems, especially with future lager wind turbines.